Of light and dark
by Sorceress of the Nile
Summary: Akaan is the son of Thief king and Lady Tenionia. He spent most of his life in the palace and unknown by his father. Thanks to an attack on the palace, he has to search across the sands of Egypt for the father that was never there from him. (Lame, sorry) OCxTKB, Little bit of Isis and Seto, rated for violence
1. Chapter 1

**Longer A/N at the end. I don't own Yugioh, just Tenionia, Akaan and Zireria. Happy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter one: The birth and the secret...**

"Push Lady Tenionia!" Tenionia screamed as she held tightly on the hands of Shada and Atem. Sweat clung to her as she gave a final push and the cries of a baby were heard throughout the room. The midwife smiled.

"It's a boy." Tenionia slumped back on the bed in exhaustion as Atem smiled. The princess was breathing heavily and smiled as Atem gently brushed her knuckles. Shada helped prop Tenionia up with pillows as the midwife handed Tenionia's baby to her.

"Thank you." The young woman bowed and left. Tenionia gently hushed her son by rocking him back and forward. Atem smiled down on the newborn.

"He's beautiful." A loving smile twisted Tenionia's lips.

"That he is." She placed a gently kiss on his small head and watched his tiny fingers close around her slender pointer finger.

"What will you name him?" Karim asked.

"Akaan." She answered with a smile.

"The rising sun." Isis smiled. Atem stood.

"I would like to speak with Tenionia, alone if you don't mind." The guardians bowed and filed out of the room one by one. However, Seto and Akhenden lingered. Atem gave them both a stern glare.

"That includes you two." With a grunt, Seto left the room. Akhenden followed after and Tenionia sighed.

"They don't look to pleased to see me give birth." She remarked. Atem stared at the door before turning back to the princess.

"They know that there is a chance that your powers or a piece of it would be passed down." Atem sat down on the bed and watched as Tenionia played with Akaan.

"Tenionia?"

"Yes?" She looked up and Atem shifted.

"May I ask you a personal question?"

"Of course." Atem looked down at his feet.

"I am curious to know who the father is." Tenionia froze and pursed her lip. She knew exactly who the father of Akaan was, but if she revealed who it was, she couldn't dream of what may happen.

"Tenionia? Are you alright?"

"Atem, the answer to that question may be something you wouldn't like." She said with her head bowed in shame. Atem placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I promise that I will try to keep an open mind." Tenionia gave him a look and Atem squeezed her shoulder gently.

"I give you my word." She beckoned him closer and whispered the name of the father in his ear. Atem's eyes widened and he looked at her with bewilderment.

"Honest to the gods?" She nodded and he stood and started to pace around the room, running his fingers though his hair.

"Atem, please." She meekly said.

"I can't believe that HE is the father." Atem said angrily and Tenionia flinched. She turned away and let her hair hide her face. Atem regained control of his anger and sighed.

"Tenionia, if this comes out, harm will surely befall you two."

"I know." She looked up and locked eyes with him. "That's why I delayed revealing to the court what was happening." Atem sat back down on the bed and touched her hand.

"You could have told me and I would have kept it a secret." Tenionia shook her head.

"Something as large as that would be difficult to keep a secret, Atem. Sooner or later the others would have taken notice. Not revealing who the father is would be a secret that would have been easier hidden."

"I suppose." The two royals sat in silence for a moment, when Atem broke it.

"What will you do? If the court finds out who sired Akaan, you both will be killed." Tenionia sighed.

"Not to mention, you will be forced out of the court."

"Losing my place in the court is something I can deal with, but killing my child... HIS child is something I could not bare." The both looked down on the small life that was in Tenionia's arms.

"If anything, I'm more worried about Seto and Akhenaden. They will be the ones that will feel no mercy."

"Like father, like son." Atem muttered. He sighed.

"Look Tenionia, when you come here, I promised I would protect you. I intend to hold that promise."

"But Atem-" He placed a finger on her lips to silence her.

"Don't worry, when I was a prince, I discovered some things when I explored." He winked and she chuckled.

"Look, Akaan and you aren't safe here anymore. You two need to escape and find him."

"Atem, I'm still weak from labor. If I try to escape now, I will surely die." Atem frowned.

"Alright, rest for a week or so, then during the night, I will help you and Akaan escape the city and after that, you will have to look for him on your own." Tenionia shook her head and Atem frowned.

"No, I will raise him as a royal. I want to keep him safe and I believe he will be the safest here. I can deal with Akhenaden and Seto on my own." Atem sighed. He knew that there wasn't much point trying to get Tenionia to change her mind. She had stubbornness to rival a mule.

"Fine, The others will help you raise him, myself included." Tenionia smiled.

"Thank you, Atem. You promise to keep the identity of his father a secret." Atem took her small hand into his.

"I will, Tenionia. I give you my word." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you."

* * *

Me: Hellos! Welcome to my new story. I hope you liked it!

E: She was really bored.

Me: Heh, I was. To be honest, I wanted to write another story with Tenionia and Bakura and I was listening to You'll be in my heart by Celtic woman and this idea popped into my mind.

Bakura: I don't know if I will like this.

Me: Aw, don't worry Fluffy, I'll be nice. Maybe.

Bakura: Yea, Maybe.

Me: Anyways, this is in dedication to Blood Thristy Angle, who had been so awesome the last little while. :) I hope you like it! TTFN!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: ACK! This was short! But meh, it was okay I guess. I only claim Akaan and Tenionia and my other characters. Thanks to iloveyugiohgx93 and Blood thristy angle for reviewing! Happy reading :)

* * *

Akaan grew soon grew from a small baby to a young boy in what seemed like a short time. Isis, Mana, Mahad and Atem enjoyed the small boy's company and how he was always laughing. Mana and Atem often played ball with him in the courtyard as Mahad and Tenionia sat in the shade and laughed. Mahad and Shimon took the liberty of educating the boy, teaching him how to read and write. Tenionia and Isis taught him how to play music on a flute. The guardians adored the little boy who was always smiling and being goofy, that is almost all of the guardians. Seto found the little boy irritating and thought that he got in the way and Akhaden hated the fact that Akaan could inherit at least a piece of Tenionia's power. Tenionia loved her son very much and would sing for him all the time. Soon the young boy grew into a young man of eighteen and began to wonder about his father.

"Who was he, mother?" He asked her as they sat by a fountain in the courtyard. Tenionia got a sad look in her eyes.

"He was different. One of the most amazing young men I had ever met. I felt safe in his presence, almost as safe as I felt when your uncle Silos was alive." Akaan found it unfair that his mother was treated badly as a child. He harbored anger at his grandfather and his aunt for mistreating her so. Tenionia smiled and brushed his cheek.

"I see him in you, Akaan. You have his eyes." Akaan sighed though his nose.

"Why can't I meet him?" Tenionia frowned.

"Akaan, you can't meet him because of his reputation. The romance that he and I shared was forbidden."

"So I was a mistake." He said coldly.

"No! Not at all!" Tears started to form in her eyes and she bowed her head to mask them. Akaan realized what he did and took her small hands into his.

"Mother, I'm sorry." She wiped her tears with her fingers.

"I know you wish to meet him, Akaan. I miss him as we speak, but the Pharaoh and I agreed that it was for your sake that you didn't know who he was." She ran her nimble fingers though his black and white locks.

"Do you understand, son?" Akaan nodded.

"I do." She smiled though her sadness.

"Don't fret. I'm sure you will meet him one day, just not now." She kissed his forehead and he smiled. The mother and son than stood and walked from the courtyard to one of the training areas where the Pharaoh was waiting.

* * *

"Every movement is swift and the blade is an extension of your arm." Atem told him and Akaan nodded, aware that his mother and Mahad were watching nearby.

"Let us see what you can do, Akaan." Atem removed his cape and readied himself and Akaan did the same. They both stood tense, not daring the first strike, when Atem smirked. He did a sweeping movement with his blade and Akaan blocked it. Tenionia watched at the Pharaoh and her son sparred and Mahad grunted.

"He is talented with a sword." She hummed in agreement, her eyes not straying from the fight. Mahad looked at the young woman.

"Do you think he inherited some of your gifts."

"I wouldn't be surprised, but he never showed any interest in magic. I don't want to force it on him as it was forced on me." Mahad nodded knowingly and turned back to the fight to see the Pharaoh knock Akaan off his feet and point the blade at his throat with a smirk.

"You let your guard down, Akaan." He told him as he lowered the sword and helped the boy to his feet.

"Don't let your pride get the better of you, it may cause your undoing."

"I shall keep that in mind, Pharaoh." Atem's smirk broadened a little bit.

"Call me Atem." He winked.

"You are getting better with a sword." He turned and left the room and Akaan smiled, placing the sword in his belt. He glanced over and Tenionia smiled.

'I think that he would be proud of his son.' She thought with a smile on her face.


End file.
